


A Little Morning Pick-Me-Up by Anonymous [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Star Driver: Kagayaki no Takuto
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 09:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10941447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Episode 9, hot tub hijinks.





	A Little Morning Pick-Me-Up by Anonymous [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Little Morning Pick-Me-Up](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/291165) by Anonymous. 



> Originally posted to LJ in 2010

**Title** : A Little Morning Pick-Me-Up

 **Author** : Anonymous

 **Reader** : Rhea314

 **Fandom** : Star Driver

 **Character** : Takuto/Sugata

 **Rating** : R

 **Warnings** : None

 **Summary** : Episode 9, hot tub hijinks.

 **Text** : [here ](http://stardriver-kink.livejournal.com/617.html?thread=17769#t17769)

 **Length** 0:12:46

Download Link: [here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/A%20Little%20Morning%20Pick-Me-Up%20by%20Anonymous.mp3)


End file.
